World War Three: Rise of the Chinese
by FreeRunner
Summary: A new kind of story i like to call a "what if" story. That means I am telling you what might have happened if something in history never hapened or hapened diferently. I hope you enloy. PLease review
1. prologue

PROLOGUE

Hello my name is Alex, well Alexander but everyone calls me Al. Anyways like I was saying I live in an alternate universe exactly like yours except for one difference, in your world China developed the People's Republic of China in our world that never happened. Since this happened China's emperors continued to conquer Asia. They soon became very powerful they conquered Europe, they moved onto Africa, then South America, and Australia until they conquered the whole world. They wanted to create a new generation of all Chinese people. So they killed everyone from other cultures. All of the Americans fled to the mountains and sent a message to all survivors that they would offer safe protection. The Americans built a survivors colony in the sides of the Grand Canyon. Soon people from all over the world (except for the Chinese of curse) showed up and the Americans housed them. The leader of the colony was my Grandfather, Michael, he is the one who started the colony and when he died we all decided to elect new leaders and create a democracy so that they could be nothing like the Chinese. While my grandfather was the leader he made a law that all children able would be trained starting at the age of six to be the best fighter that he or she cold be. He wanted to make sure that everyone could defend themselves and be able to hopefully someday rise up against the Chinese. Everything I have told you has already happened. I am just telling you my side of the story.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

"Getting Started"

"Al! Alex! Come on man your always working it's our day off lets go have fun. I heard that there's half off drinks at the bar by my place." This was my best friend Mike. He was a good friend and very good at fighting when he wanted to be. He just never wanted to sit down and get something done he always wanted to party. "I know, I know it's just that I need to work on my speech for the election. I got some big plans for this colony but it'll only work if I get elected." Mike paused for a second wondering what was going on-he also had a very weak memory-then when he figured it out he said, "Well you don't need a good speech everyone has always loved you since you were born. You're sure to win. C'mon lets go." I looked at him and said, "You do remember that the speech is tomorrow don't you?" I knew he didn't but I asked anyways. "Oh yah right so um, well, so…" "Yes you can still go out and drink." I could always tell what he was thinking. "K'. See you tomorrow." Moreover, just like that he was gone.

I was a little nervous about giving my speech but what Mike said about me not needing a speech was a little reassuring. I finished writing my speech and editing it at about ten 'o clock that night and stayed up until at least two-thirty practicing. The next day I was so nervous it felt like there were at least one hundred butterflies in my stomach. No mater what reassuring things people said nothing helped. I was to give my speech in two hours so to pass the time I practiced my speech repeatedly until I had it perfectly down.

When it was time to give my speech we had the celebration, shook hands with the elders, then it was time for speeches. I went fist, and this was my speech, "Hello everyone and thank you all for gathering here today. As we all know we have been hiding from the Chinese for a while and we have been scared for a while, but I say no more. They should be hiding from us, and they should be the ones living in caves," at this point the crowd started yelling and cheering, "As I was saying, we need to rise up. All of the men, women, and children have been trained to be the best. If I am elected I will start making small attacks all over the country weakening their forces until they crumble to the ground," more loud cheering and chanting, " I also vow to fight alongside everyone else and I will lay down my life for the Colony. It is our time now not there's. Thank you." At this point, the crowd went wild. People always said I knew what to say to get people cheering.

My opponent then gave his speech. The crowd wasn't as excited. He talked about improving farming and science. After his speech, everyone went to vote. Now out of all the pain I have suffered this was the worst two hours of my life, just waiting for the results. After the votes were tallied, they read of the winner. Once they read off the card, "The President of our colony is Alexander Johnson" I wanted to leap out of my seat and scream, but I held back, acted respectful, and shook my opponent's hand. Once we got back to the eating area all my friends and family were there to celebrate. That night everyone celebrated and made toast and drank to me being elected. It was a good feeling that night but I knew I needed to get busy on my work if I wanted to start on my new plans.


End file.
